User talk:FouroSeven
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Wanted Level in GTA V page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 22:29, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Cops in GTA V All the cops are the same in Gta 5 mabye less police spwan in Blaine County but they pretty much are just as agressive as the LSPD.Ice finn (talk) 02:21, September 13, 2014 (UTC) They arent please stop reverting my edits, instead of blocking i could tell an admin to put the article under semi protection First off I'm not a sockpuppet. Second of all, who do you think you are? An admin? You think you have the right to tell other users that "they've been warned" and they'll be blocked? We can have you blocked, not the other way around. Third, you are incorrect. All police act the same way in GTA V, except that the police in Blaine County spawn less than in Los Santos. ( ) 02:33, September 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: First of all, you're not a admin here, so you can't do anything you want to have whatever you want, second, you do not accuse a patroller as a sockpuppet, and three, you are not aloud to tell everyone here what to do or not to do, you'll be blocked from wikis because of your incivility and attitude. Cloudkit01 (talk) 02:53, September 13, 2014 (UTC) How come?, Im pretty sure you werent blocked for supporting a video game. In Fact, I do not need some dumb users to tell me to stop nor patrollers cause administrators will be advised. Alright, for that rudeness and incivility towards Cloudkit01, I'd see how you like a block from a true admin. ( ) 11:16, September 13, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Please Stop! your only making it worst ok, first of all im not an admin, but the admins can be reported for vandalism or any violations just like wikipedia or wikihow, second of all when i created the account, i have read the wikia code of conduct/terms of use. and i had to do whats right, i could not let you get away with this, unless you can reach the owner of the page, i would like to talk and dont say you because your not the owner, and dont just revert peoples edits because there wrong. Ok, the blaine country cops and nicer then the LSPD cops, your the one whos childish and please stop your now getting me feared. : Who do you think you are ? You keep adding this false information (policemen are ALL the same in GTA). First, when you write something, write it correctly (your paragraph reminded me how I wrote when I was 8). Second, do not threaten patrollers. If we don't agree with what you wrote, you should not try to impose that to us. RainingPain17 (talk) 11:26, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Warning Your policy violation is not allowed. If an edit is repeatedly reverted, don't change it again. The cops in GTA V are the same, it's like the rumors that say they are more violent towards Franklin. It's rumor and hearsay. Leo68 (talk) 23:04, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Talk page Sorry, but you are not allowed to clear it, especially since it contains warning. When it reaches a quite large size (i.e. ~25 sections), you can still ask me to archive it though. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:29, October 20, 2014 (UTC) At one star, the police can open the door then hold you at gunpoint, and you end up arrested without the option of resisting arrest. It is featured in both GTA IV and GTA V. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:30, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Well, it's not part of the policy, but it remains prohibited. This kind of act can be seen as an attempt of hiding the warnings you received. You can ask a bureaucrat or admin, they will say the same. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:35, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Which tag ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:30, October 21, 2014 (UTC) here http://gta.wikia.com/Wanted_Level_in_GTA_V, How can i develop the page so i can remove the tag? The cleanup tag you mean ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 19:52, October 21, 2014 (UTC) yes is there a guide to remove the tag, its starting to bother me